Tree stump
The tree stump is an object in Jailbreak, Problem Sleuth, and Homestuck that is surrounded by a which is facilitated by the presence of a pistol buried beneath it. The suicidal urge may stem from the circumstances of the stump's original appearance in Jailbreak: After the two prisoners escape at long last from the prison and wind up near the stump, the uninjured man attempts to run off into the forest with his friend. However, the other man has died, and after all they went through together, he felt hollow going on living without his friend and soon killed himself. Rather than the stump causing this, the man could feasibly have been drawn to this by the trauma of the situation, enacted by the gun he brought there himself. This tragic backstory may be what causes a gun to be buried under the mystical stump in the future along with the suicidal urges. All future iterations of the stump also feature the severed harpoon which the injured man shot the stump with, and ultimately died from. The stump's location is inconsistent, suggesting that either there are multiple stumps, or that the strange cosmic forces that surround it allow it to be in multiple locations. In Jailbreak the stump was found outside the city after the prisoners escaped from the prison, which Problem Sleuth the city to be the Imaginary City Streets. However Jailbreak s reset shows the stump to be located near a Small Cottage which Problem Sleuth reveals to be in the four kingdoms on the opposite side of the universe. Meanwhile Problem Sleuth itself shows the stump as being located in Death's Game of Life and also the meta-realm inhabited by the MSPA Reader when they have a . In Homestuck the MSPA Reader's realm is referred to as the (LOSAD) indicating that it is the Reader's planet in The Medium. The Reader is without the stump in-frame during John's retcon shenanigans. Later still, during }}, the Reader almost commits suicide with the hidden gun after reviewing Lil Cal's full timeline. In Volume Two of Hiveswap Friendsim the MSPA Reader finds the stump just outside of Cirava Hermod's hive on Alternia after Cirava writes a callout post about the MSPA Reader. Victims *The First Guy - Shot a harpoon through himself and to the stump. While already suffering a harpoon injury his actions may have made it worse. *The Other Guy - Killed himself using the gun after the First Guy bled to death from his harpoon injury. *The First Guy, Again - Attempted suicide using the gun, however it was out of bullets. *Ace Dick - After the deaths of Wifehearst and Sonhearst in the game of Life, Ace Dick is overcome with despair and comes across the stump and promptly uses the gun underneath it to commit suicide. However as it is only a game, Ace Dick is simply ejected from the game and back into the universe. Trivia *The obvious implication of the Land of Stumps and Dismay's acronym (LO'SAD') is that it's an unpleasant place to be, supported by the word "Dismay" in its name, as well as the suicidal urges brought on by proximity to the stump. *It may be based on Shel Silverstein's Giving Tree. Category:Jailbreak locations Category:Problem Sleuth locations Category:Homestuck locations